Define Destiny
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: What if Lucy and Yukino didn't successfully close the Eclipse gates, what if Anima had suck Lucy and brought her to a place where there is nations. Would she find love? Or will she forever love Natsu? Sorry, suckish summary T just in case... and Harem!
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna!

I hope you will like this fanfic, I kinda had a urged to write this. So, I'm not sure where will this story go?

But then that, I hope you very much like this and please excuse my mistakes

Some parts would be from the anime

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia only the story

* * *

Lucy's Pov

When I saw the Eclipse gate opened and light blinding. For some reason I had this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was wrong.

I heard Wendy saying something but I wasn't listening for I was too focus looking at the gates try to figure out why I had a sudden nauseous feeling about it. Until it hit me like a brick wall.

I slowly started to walk forward with my blond matted with dirt casting over my eyes creating shadows.

"Eh, Lucy-san?" I heard Wendy call after, but I just kept walking forward stumbling a couple of times but kept going.

"No..."

"The portal must not be opened..."

I heard Wendy gasp in shock wondering why I was saying that.

I looked up with a dull look in my eyes, "I-I need to close the portal!"

I felt everyone's shock gaze bore behind my back as I got closer to the gate.

The gates opened wider and wider as lights started to illuminate more.

"Close the gate! Now! You must not open it!" I shouted trying to warn people. I was seriously afraid of what was going to come out behind those gates.

"Lucy-san?" I heard Wendy say timidly once again but ignored her, I know I'm kinda being mean for ignoring her but the gates, it must be close now!

"What's wrong, all of a sudden?" I heard Happy said clearly confused.

"What is she saying?" I hear Arcadios say to Princess Hisui who was watching me.

"Please! Close the portal now!" I pleaded desperately as I watched the white light like fog crawl across the stone floor.

"We can't! This is our only weapon against the dragon swarm! If we close the portal now, we won't able to fire the Eclipse cannon" Princess Hisui shouted with her arms spread out as if she was protecting something. Is she really stupid or what?! Does this thing look like a freaking cannon to her?!

I walked up to her trying to ease the anger that was rising up. "There's no Eclipse cannon! That's a portal! A portal that's connected to the time stream!"

She dropped her arms down before talking again clearly not backing down, "And by releasing its accumulated magic power, we can fire the Eclipse cannon." She defended her Eclipse cannon.

"You're wrong! That's no weapon!" I said wanting to pull my hair and shout from frustration. How could it be so hard just to try to convince someone that the supposedly "Eclipse cannon" was not a weapon but a portal that is connected to 400 years in the past!

"That's enough. You're speaking to the princess of this country." Arcadios said interfering into our argument. I wanted to turn to him and tell him to shut the hell up but didn't.

"That portal is connected to 400 years in the past!"

All of a sudden a loud booming echoed everywhere making the ground quake. I looked up at it with fear-stricken all of my face as my voice hitched.

A giant shadowy figure appeared making everything under it cast over by shadow. I could hear people gasping in fear as they looked up at the giant thing.

A dragon appeared, I shook violently as I watch it walk making every knights look like puny ants that could be easily be squashed.

The dragon gave out a loud ferocious roar. "A dragon... came out of the portal..." I heard Princess Hisui say.

Knights were being thrown across the stone floor as if they were only rag dolls. I was flown of also landing near where Wendy was.

The gray dragon was destroying everything around him. I turned back to see the gray dragon roaring, I wanted to scream when another one started to appear behind the gray dragon then another but this time it was a fiery red dragon and then another after and after dragons soon appearing.

Is it really going to happen, will 10,000 dragons emerge out and will dominate the entire city? Will the nightmare come true as what my future self had said.

I got up running towards Princess Hisui who stood there frozen in her spot as she look at the dates dreadfully.

"How does the gate close?"

She stood there still frozen.

"Hurry! There is no time to freeze up!" I shouted shaking her a bit trying to shake her out of her frozon daemoner.

She seemed to snap out and pointed somewhere while talking, "Th-there on the pedestal." She stuttered. I turned around trying to find the pedestal, "There it is!" I thought to myself.

I let go of her shoulders and ran towards the pedestal. The fiery red dragon thought it was the perfect time to roar and send me flying into Wendy.

"Lucy-san! Hurry!" She said. "Right!" I exclaimed looking at her before I got up and started running again towards the pedestal like there was no tomorrow.

Another dragon roared which send me down tumbling but at least I made it to the pedestal. I got up trying to grab the handle without falling down again.

"So I pull this trigger, right?" I said to myself, "With Celestial Spirit Power!" As I tried to pull myself up while trying to grab the handle.

"Lucy-san! How did you know?!" Wendy shouted at me while I tried to pull the freaking handle that wouldn't budge a single bit. "It wasn't me! Old master Crux was investigating the whole time! He just finished his analysis of the portal a couple of minutes ago! This device combines the magic from the Books of Zeref with Celestial Spirit Magic. Normally, you'd be able to set the time coördinates and travel through time... but today is different! That moon is throwing off the magic! That's why we can't control the portal! It's connected to 400 years ago... in other words, an age where dragons existed!" I called back to her as I try my might to pull the handle. Why isn't it budging one bit!

Another dragon appeared but this time when he walked it blew me of the pedestal sending me flying backwards.

"I want no part of that!" I shouted getting up again running to the pedestal once again not giving up until I close the portal.

"I have to live for the sake of my other self!" I thought to myself as I ran faster towards the pedestal. "I'm gonna laugh... cry... and live for her!"

I grabbed the handle again pulling it, why is isn't working? I was trying best but there was no reaction.

"There isn't enough Celestial Spirit Power!" I heard Arcadios say, is that it wasn't doing anything at all?

"I can help!" I heard Yukino shout. I looked over my shoulder to see Yukino running with Mira behind her.

"Lucy-sama! Please take out the 12 golden keys!" She asked. "We'll combine them with mine, and use 12 keys to seal the portal!"

"With Celestial Spirits!" I shouted.

"Lucy-sama!" She shouted throwing her two golden keys in the air. "Got it!" I shouted grabbing my golden keys then throwing it in the air. All of the keys started to form in a circle, soon they all started to shine brightly.

Yukino and I both got on our knees and clasped our hands together and started to chant. "Celestial Spirits of the 12 Gold Keys... lend us the power to seal away the evil! Open... 12 gates!"

A flash of gold striked down on us. Then doorbell being rung, we both faced up.

"Zodiac!"

Our spirits started to appear circling us, they jumped and flew towards the Eclipse gate closing it. But before it was fully closed, a dragon's claws grasped on the door and pushed it open. You could see the spirits having trouble trying to close it again but the dragon was too strong and the Eclipse gate started to be pushed slowly back.

The spirits soon started to disappear one by one. I was gasping from exhaustion and so was Yukino, we thought it was over so we hugged each other and laughed but it was cut short when we heard a roar. Wide eyes open, we turned around to see that Eclipse gate was still open.

"Nani!"

"W-what! I-i thought it would have done the trick!" Yukino shouted in disbelief, I was frozen in my spot. "It didn't w-work... combining Celestial Magic... didn't w-work... work... work.. work..." everything inside of me completely shattered. The nightmare was soon beginning. . .

I felt a strong gust of wind appeared, instead of it pushing us down. It was pulling us off the floor, I looked up to see a dark hole up in the bloodshed sky with lightning striking.

"IT'S ANIMA!"

"QUICK GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"

I saw everyone started to grab on something that would stay on the ground. "Lucy-sama!" I turned around to see Yukino grabbing on the pedestal, she had her hand stretched out to me. I felt my fingertips touch her hand before I was suck up in the air.

"AHHH!" I screeched.

"Lucy-sama!" I felt Yukino's slim hand wrap around my wrist, I was in midair. I look back at Yukino who was trying her best to hold on the pedestal.

"Yukino... l-let me go." I stuttered as I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. She looked up at me with a look of shock in her eyes, "No! I won't let go of you!" Yukino shouted with her lips trembling. "Please, you wouldn't know if Anima will leave or not and your tired of holding of the pedestal while holding my wrist." I pleaded trying to pry her fingers from wrist.

"No!" She shouted tears prickling down her rosy cheeks as she shook her head frantically while in a sobbing mess. "I won't let go of you! I can't lose anyone dear to me!" She cried.

"Please! I w-would be f-fine." I said timidly. Her grip did not lose her iron grip, "Ne, Yukino..." I started of softly, she looked up with fat tears streaming down her face. "Do you really mean it? That I am someone dear to you..." I felt her grip lessens. I took the moment the pry hands off of my wrist.

I went up to the air being sucked by Anime. "LUCY-SAMA!" Yukino shouted crying with her hand that was not holding the pedestal up in the air as if she did that, she could get me.

I only gave her a sweet smile to her as I look at Natsu who was fighting future Rouge. He turned around to see me being suck in the air when he heard Yukino scream my name out in vain.

I saw his eyes widen as his whole body turned around completely forgetting about future Rouge but paid his whole attention to me.

I smiled at him and mouth "I love you" to him as I closed my eyes and clutch my keys to my chest as I felt being suck into the dark hole before everything blacked out, I heard Natsu scream.

Goodbye everyone... I guess this will be the last time I will see you if Anima comes around again. Until then...

"LUSHY!"

* * *

I awoke to be surrounded by a soft loft of green grass, I stood up looking around to see clear skies instead of bloodshed sky buildings standing tall instead of ruins.

I tried to remember how I got here before I remembered everything, Anima. I clutched the golden keys as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I-i guess it's just you and me, minna." I said as I felt tears of droplets fall splattering across the keys. I felt the golden keys glow comforting me.

I sobbed quietly to myself. I was in a place that was unfamiliar and I know this could not be Edolas... this place was too _normal._

I wanted the tears to stop shedding but it couldn't stop no matter how much I wiped it away. It just kept coming.

Was this a define destiny? Was it my future to break apart from my family? Wasn't enough?! I lost everything... my parents, my friends, and my lover.

I didn't want to be alone but... I didn't want to get hurt also.

My feelings were completely messed up, I couldn't get everything sort out. Couldn't get what emotion I was feeling now.

I have never been so confused in my entire life!

I wanted to shrink, curl myself, and cry until I can't shed a single tear anymore.

I feel the gold keys warm in my hand. I can tell the celestial spirits can feel my emotions, they wanted to comfort me but couldn't.

I wiped my tears and grabbed Virgo's key looking around to see if anyone was watching but only saw tall green trees.

"Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shouted then you could hear a doorbell.

"Princess." She answered motionless while bowing but I could see worry in her eyes. "Virgo, could you please give me some new clothes, please." I asked politely, she nodded her head and disappeared in a gold light.

I waited patiently for to come back, so I set down with my legs over my chest trying to sort my feelings and emotions out.

She came back with new patch of clothes. I stood up grabbing the new clothes from her thanking her then she returned to the Celestial world only coming back to get my old, ragged, and torn clothes.

I wore a white blouse with a black jacket that had golden lace over the white blouse. I worn black mid-thigh shorts with white knee-high heel boots.

"Princess."

I turned around in surprise to see Virgo there, "yes?" I answered, I looked at her hands that had a white katana with black lace wrapped around the handle (sorry kinda going for a black and white) and a black carrying case.

"Leo wanted you to have this." She said with a small smile on her face as she thrust the katana into my hands.

"And here is your Fleuve d'étoiles. Just in case if anything happens, you know since we are in a new unknown place." Virgo bowed once again grabbing my old clothes then disappeared.

I putted my Fleuve d'étoiles on my hip and the katana well, I just hold it around.

I walked out from the forest very fast. I found a city, I tilted my head and observed it. "This is like Magnolia but different in many way. Instead of shops being in buildings, mostly all the shops were all lined up in the middle of the road.

I walked to the city entering it. Once I walked in, everyone was trying sell me things and they were talking in a foreign language that I did not know at all.

"Ciao~ Bella donna!"

I turned around confused who was talking to me.

I saw a man there smiling widely as he leaned over me which was kinda uncomfortable. But when I saw his face I blushed a bit.

"Qual è il tuo nome, bello?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

I am so sorry to cut it right there! I didn't know what else to put

I hope I didn't bore you

But hope you like it

Bye! See you in the next chapter

* * *

Italian translation

Ciao, bella donna - Hello beautiful woman

Qual è il tuo nome, bello - What is your name, beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna!

I hope you guys are having a wonderful day

Here is chapter 2!

Please excuse my spelling or grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy was having a panic attack as she tries to come up with something that will make this man understand her without him giving her a confuse look. While the man in front of her, thought she looked so cute the way she would flush and look red like a ripe tomato.

"I... uh.. d-don't understand y-you," Lucy stuttered with an embarrassed look on her face. He only chuckled, "Non sai come parlare la mia lingua?" Lucy was unsure what was he saying but nodded weakly.

"Heh, figures are you by any chance a traveler from anywhere?" He asked Lucy. "Um.. w-what is this place by any chance?" Lucy timidly asked. He seemed amused and shock, "Well this beautiful place is, Italy." Lucy only looked up at him with an confused look on her face. "I-italy? What is that?" Lucy answered honestly with a confused look on her face. He seemed really shock, "You never heard of Italy?!" He shouted. "Not even once?" Lucy was debating whether or not to tell him that she wasn't actually from this so called world and that she came from another dimension or just be quiet and she chose to be quiet until it was the right time to tell him.

"Where have you been in your entire life?!" He cried out, Lucy mumbled incoherent words. But he managed to catch some few words that she was mumbling about. Something about fighting off dragons, trying to destroy an Eclipse cannon which turned out to be not a Eclipse cannon but a gate that was connected to 400 years ago where dragons use to roam the land freely, and then being sucked into Anima. He was puzzled why was she saying that, was she like England who has imaginary animal friends? Perhaps not, because she didn't look crazy at all but he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Anyway, what is your name, bello?" The man asked raising Lucy's hand lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles making her blush harder. "L-lucy Heartfilia," Lucy answered stuttering.

"What about you, mister?" Lucy asked. "My name is, Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli if you want," Feliciano said cheerfully. "Alright then," Lucy answered looking awkwardly as Feliciano was still holding her hand as well beaming at her brightly.

"If you may, can you please let go of my hand?" Lucy asked feeling uncomfortable, "Ve~ mi dispiace." He answered letting go of her hand. They just stood there as Lucy observed the land as Feliciano looked at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, do you mind if I show you my friends?" He said having a hopeful look in his eyes. Lucy looked at him than shook her head smiling a tiny bit, "No, I wouldn't mind seeing your friends, Feliciano."

He smiled even more widely, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the border of North Italy. Feliciano stopped looking back at her, "Ve~ you wouldn't mind if we run, right? Because it is much faster then riding a car and plus, I don't want to get pulled over because I keep passing the speed limits." Lucy blinked once than twice. She has never felt so confused in her entire life, many new things were thrown at her face and she couldn't process it all at a time.

But she nodded her meaning that she didn't mind if they ran, "Oh, good. Just to warn you, you better prepare of gun being shooting at you." He said happily as if it was so an normal thing to say before running fast while pulling her along.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Oh, good. Just to warn you, you better prepare of gun being shooting at you." Feliciano said happily as he pulled me leading me to his friend's home.

"Guns? As in magic guns that Bisca and Alzack use?" I thought to myself, "No, it can't be magic guns. This place is different, I can tell easily. The air doesn't have magic that usually mix in it like back home, you can sense magic in the air easily since all of us where mages (except some few) but here. It doesn't have magic in it and the people, there is no magic coming off of them.

*BANG*

*BANG*

I snapped out of my train of thoughts as I heard something being shot. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard a man shouted angrily.

I turned around looking over my right shoulder to see a man with choppy blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut with a white beret on his head that was slightly tilted, wearing a forest green jacket with two white cross on his upper arm, and beige pants that were rolled up over his brown boots. He was holding a gun that was similar to Bisca and Alzack's magic guns but different .

He was about to shoot again but stopped when he noticed me, he stopped running but had his eyes and mouth wide opened as he looked at me. I stared back at him which made him blush an unnoticeable pink shade, he covered his face with his brown gloved hand.

I was confused on why he was covering his face with a pink shade of color dusting over his cheeks. But I didn't say anything as Feliciano pulled me. To be honest, I was slightly worried for the blonde man. Was he okay? Is he sick or something? (oh~ Lucy, your naive when it comes to love) I hope he wasn't hurt or anything.

* * *

"Where here!" Feliciano cheered happily jumping up and down showing his excitement. I smiled at him warmly, he reminded me so much of an certain energetic, loud-mouth, and sorta clinging pinkette He walked up the doorsteps knocking on the door three times then opened the door, he dragged me into the hallway leading me up to a flight of staircase.

While he was pulling me (more like dragging me) I took this time and looked at every room that I passed noticing how all the rooms were so spotless and neat it was, I was impressed. "Ve~ Ludwig, are you here?" Feliciano cried out happily.

"Vhat is it, Ita-" A deep voice echoed but was cut off by Feliciano. "There you are!" He said quickly, I rose an eyebrow at him amused at his actions as he cut of the man who could be this "Ludwig".

Feliciano pulled me into a room that had bookcase stack on the wall, two nice looking chairs in a corner with a coffee table that had a vase that looked really expensive for decoration.

I looked ahead to see a oak desk with paperwork stacked highly up and surrounded a man who had blonde hair that was slicked back writing away on a piece of paper. "Ve~ I want you to meet a friend of mine that I just met today." He said running towards the blond man.

The blonde man looked up to look at me, I shifted uncomfortably as his sharp icy blue eyes bore at me. When I glanced up, he had a pink shade of blush dusting over his cheeks as his lips were form in a thin line as he _observed _me.

"Um... hi," I said quietly not knowing what to do but introduce myself. "Hello, miss." He said still gawking at me making me shift uncomfortably for being stared for so long. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said respectfully giving a shallow bow before straightening up again. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss Heartfilia. My name is Ger-" I saw Feliciano elbowed him rather harshly on the ribs before laughing awkwardly having a quick apologetic look flash through his honey-brown eyes as he looked at his blonde friend who grunted slightly in pain before it disappeared. "Ve~ Lucy would you mind if I talk to my _dear _ friend here for a second?" He said with an panic glint in his eyes as he stares at the blonde man.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind?" I said confused as Feliciano turn the blonde man's chair around before whispering into his ear. I had a feeling that he was keeping something from me but I wouldn't care because I was also keeping a secret from him too.

"Ve~ sorry for that," Feliciano chirped with an apologetic look on his face. "It's okay," I said letting them a small smile. "Vell, sorry for zat, let me introduce myself again. My name is, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig said nodding his head in acknowledgement.


	3. Please For Give Me!

**Well first off, I'm really _really_ sorry that I have not updated for so long! Please forgive me! The reason why I haven't update is because my school is coming to an end and we had projects after projects that we must accomplished to pass and that took my time to type, away. I know that it sounds like a good for nothing excuse but I hope you understand that my school work is really important to me (well, not really, not as much as typing) and I want to get all of my work in, in time. I know all of you guys have been asking when I will update again and I felt deeply remorse that I couldn't give you guys any chapter to read. But after I'm done with school, I promise that I will give all of you guys many chapters as I can as a apology gift for my very long absence from Fanfiction. I hope you guys understand and telling you now since I haven't done this, thank you so much for all of your guys support and reviews on my stories. It always brings warmth and happiness to me when I see you guys comments. I hope you guys understand. I love you all! **

**Sincerely,**

**Kurayami no tenshi**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna! I'm so happy to be back after my long absence, I'm finally finished my school and as promise. I would you give guys bunch of chapters as an apology gifts. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and please excuse my mistakes if I have done any, enough dilly dally. Let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia, they belong to their rightful owners

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy smiled warmly at them as Feliciano rapidly talked to Ludwig who silently listened to him while scribbling his black fountain pen on documents after documents making few comments after awhile. _They seem like really nice people, people who I could stay with until I find a way to go back to Magnolia _She thought when a small giggle escaped her mouth when Feliciano made a comment making Ludwig flush with embarrassment. _Dang, I'm starting to grow attach to them. This is not good, not good. It'll make it harder for me to leave them when the time comes for me to go back to Magnolia _She once again thought when she looked at Feliciano who gave out 've's' every few second with a happy daze look on his face. Lucy fiddled with her feet while biting her lower lip in a nervous way.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" She snapped out of her daze and looked up to see Feliciano near her with a look of worry and concern in his honey brown eyes. "I-I... I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all, sorry if I worried you." Lucy smiled at him trying to look convincingly, but the worry look he had still hadn't disappeared yet. "Do you not believe me?" She asked tilting her head to the right. "No, it's just that you have a look of sadness in your eyes. It worries me." Feliciano replied before he sat right next to me, he sat one of his hand on my shoulder. "You know, if there is something bothering you. You can always come to me and if you need a ear, I have a ear right for you to listen! Although I'm not good at giving advice, I'm good at listening!" Feliciano said happily. She smiled lightly at him, "Thank you, Feliciano. I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said patting his hand with her own.

They heard a slam from downstairs then a loud laugh echoing after it. "ZE AWESOME ME IS BACK!" Lucy cringed a little from the loud voice and the laughter following after it. Feliciano's eyes widen "Oh, Gilbert is back." He got up scurrying to the door and ran downstairs before you could hear Feliciano screaming 'Gilbert, your back!" and then Feliciano's squealing in delight. Lucy looked over to Ludwig to see him sighing in annoyance while he rubbed his temple. He looked over to her as if he knew she was going to ask, he replied "That's my older brudder, Gilbert." Lucy had her lips shaped in a 'o' form before she nodded her head in understatement.

Lucy got up, walking to the door to greet this 'Gilbert' when he appeared up the stairs with Feliciano clinging on his back giggling. Honestly, she didn't expect to see a silver haired man with red eyes that held mischief in it. When he looked up and saw her, that wide smile that was on his face a few second ago faltered.

"Ve~ Gilbert this Lucy, Lucy this Gilbert!" Feliciano happily introduced them to one another. Lucy was the first one to snap out and greet him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gilbert." She politely answered with her hand held out for a handshake. He only stared at her hand blinking for a few minutes until that wide smile spread across his face again. "It's nice to meet you!" He said with much enthusiasm like Feliciano's. His eyes trailed down to her 'mountains' with a tiny drool starting to appear at the corner of his lips and a blush slowly appearing on his pale cheeks.

Lucy twitched in annoyance, "I know I have a huge rack, but would you please not stare at it?" Gilbert quickly wiped the drool with the back of his hand still staring at my chest before he glanced at my face again. "Sorry," He sheepishly said grinning. _He reminds me so much of Natsu! _Her inner thought screamed out, "It's okay, I hope that doesn't happen again." She responded giving him a smile. "Well, since you are in zhe awesome me presence. May I ask vhere are you from or vhat do you like?" He asked curiously.

"Hahaha... Well you see Gilbert, I don't know where she is from." Italy awkwardly said rubbing the back of his neck with his eyes strangely closed. Ludwig and Gilbert froze before they slowly looked at Feliciano attentively who shook rapidly by the sudden attention on him. "Vhat?" They both said walking closer to Feliciano who in returned stepped back feeling afraid of the stare he was getting from the Germanic brothers.

"Ve~" Feliciano squeaked out as he was taken away outside in the hallway with Ludwig closing the door behind him. "You imbecile! You don't know vhere she came from!" Ludwig exploded at Feliciano who started sniffling. "Waah, I'm sorry, Germany! I couldn't help it! She was really beautiful! Can you blame a guy like me?! Please don't be mad at me!" Italy cried out lunging himself into Ludwig's broad chest. "It's okay, Feli. But you know she could be vorking under zhe Allies or something." Gilbert said in a serious tone patting Feliciano's back trying to comfort him.

"Really? Lucy looks like she wouldn't be working with the Allies though." Feliciano said after he recover from his crying session. "And vhy vould you think that, Italy?" Ludwig grunted out crossing his arms around his chest. Feliciano quietly opened the door for them to look inside the room where Lucy was looking around the room in curiosity. "When I first met her, I asked if she was around here and she asked what is this place." Italy whispered staring at Lucy who walked to the shelves where Ludwig had all of his books stacked. "Italy, obviously." Gilbert simply said leaning against the wall. "Yes, but no. She looked really confused when I told my country's name, like she didn't even know Italy was a real nation." Italy said turning his head to look Ludwig and Gilbert who became silent. "That's really strange..." Ludwig trailed off rubbing his chin with his fingers and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, please! You make it sound as if she came from a different world and was accidentally thrust in to our world and now she is trap here!" Gilbert said throwing his arms up in the air. "It could be true! England said that we have more worlds that has been not discovered!" Feliciano reasoned getting up from his kneeling position. "Don't tell me you believe in England's stupid magic thing?" Gilbert said crossing his arms. "I'm just saying it could be true of what England is saying! If Lucy is actually from a different world, it could jeopardize all of the worlds that exist in the galaxy! For example, since she is here. The things back in her world can enter into ours and possibly hurt our people or we could enter her world and there could be possibilities of dangers!" Feliciano hissed at Gilbert who stared at Feliciano in shock.

"Italy, how do you know so much about this?" Ludwig asked gaping at Feliciano. "Well, when I was in my younger years. I used to do a bit of magic." Feliciano said peeking back in the room to see that Lucy was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book.

"We should go back in before Lucy start questioning our whereabouts." Feliciano suggested slipping inside the room. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other but followed after Feliciano.

"Where back Lucy! What are you do-" Feliciano was stopped in midsentence when his phone rang. "Hmm?" Feliciano grabbed his buzzing phone to see it was a text message from Japan that there was a world meeting tomorrow at 12:30.

"What did you receive, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked as he watch his Italian friend check his phone.

Italy looked up and answered him.

"Ve~ we have a world meeting tomorrow at 12:30."

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoy this!

If you do, please do and review, favorite if you hadn't already, and follow!

I'll appreciate it very much! Until next time, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

"A world meeting?" Lucy questioned looking at Feliciano and the others. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert looked at each other with alarm in their eyes. What are they going to tell Lucy? _Well we can try lying to Lucy? _Gilbert silently communicated them. Feliciano shook his head in disapproval, _No, I will not have none of that. Can't we just tell who we exactly are? _Feliciano whined through his eyes. Ludwig sternly shook his head, _Keine, I shall not risk sharing our secret to some girl who could most likely be a spy or something. _Ludwig said through the communication. Feliciano and Gilbert huff in annoyance from Ludwig's paranoid thoughts.

Silent...

Silent filled the entire room...

It was too quiet for Lucy's comfort.

And it was killing her, she was still waiting for one of them to explain what this "World meeting" was and she was slowly getting impatient with them. She tapped her foot against the white carpet floor waiting patiently (which was thinning little by little) for one of them to snap out first and answer her question that was brushed aside by them. "Ahem," Lucy coughed loudly catching the three males attention once again. "Since I got your attention back again, let me say my question again. What is a World meeting?" Lucy asked again. "And don't even try lying, I'm not that stupid." Lucy responded before any of them could talk. She saw Gilbert among the other two immediately closed his mouth shut and then soon started cussing under his breath in a different language that Lucy was not familiar; but it intrigued her even more.

"Well? I'm waiting," Lucy drawled out thumping her feet against the carpet in a perfect rhythm. "No? No one is going to tell me what a this World meeting is? Do I have to force it out from you? Cause, I won't hesitant and force the information out of all of you." Lucy answered sliding her hand down to touch the handle of her sword that was strapped around her waist. When the three male saw Lucy unsheathing the sword out of the case it was in, they swore that when the blade was shown. It shined in the light giving it a dangerous and merciless look, was a sword supposed to look that merciless? It looked as if it could slice though them when they saw how sharp and sleek it was. They gulped harshly making their Adam apple's bob up and down when Lucy pointed her sword at them, they stared intently at the sword not noticing the look of devious and mischief in her eyes.

_This chick is crazy! I think she's more crazy then Hungary when she's mad! Hell, I would rather be punished by Hungary's frying pan three-thousand times instead of getting punished by this psychopath! Ah man! This is sooo unawesome! _Gilbert whined in his head with his hands high up in a surrendering motion.

"Ve~ alright, alright! Just please lower the sword!" Feliciano shouted with a scared glint in his eyes as he slowly hid behind Ludwig. "A World meeting is just that people from all over the world comes and have a meeting and try to solve the world's problem." Feliciano explained, he was now fully behind Germany.

"Huh, a World meeting where people from all over the world come together and try to solve the world's problem? Why couldn't we had this back at home? This would had been so much easier, we could of maintain all those troublesome dark guilds." Lucy muttered. Germany and Prussia tilted their head to the side with their brow raised up. "She's mumbling again," Feliciano pointed out the obvious.

Lucy snapped her head to look at them alarming the trio. "Is it okay I come with you to the World meeting?" The three froze, they looked at each other with panic in their eyes. "Uh.. uh," Prussia stuttered. "Hehehe... why would you want to go with us? The world meeting is actually really _really _boring and it's so long that you'll fall asleep!" Feliciano croaked hoping she'll change her mind. "I don't really care if it's long or not, I just want to see how it looks like." Lucy admitted crossing her arms. "It's really long, are sure you can stay in the meeting for that long?" Prussia asked not looking at her but was looking somewhere else and what he was looking at was something shining in her hips. "Yes, yes I can. I'm a heiress, I gone to many meetings with my father ever since I was a child. I know how long meetings can last, plus. I don't care if it's boring or not," Lucy claimed, she tried her best to not sound like she was boasting about being a heiress as best as she could.

"A-Alright then, I guess you can go with us to the meeting tomorrow at 12:30." Feliciano said smiling cautiously."What? Is it really that bad I want to come along?" Lucy questioned leaning forward with a raise brow. "No! No, it's not bad at all. Honest. It's just that, we usually don't take people to our meetings that is all." Feliciano admitted glancing from behind Germany's shoulder (of course while he is on his tiptoe).

"Are you sure? If it bothers you THAT much, I can just stay here and wait for you guys to come back." Lucy offered. Germany and Prussia was about to agree with her idea when Italy spoke up. "No it's fine! You asked if you could come with us, I can't let you down." Germany turned his head to the side to glance at Italy with disbelief in his face.

"Umm... I'm going to make dinner now! Lucy would you be so kind and help me?" Feliciano squeaked grabbing Lucy's wrist without letting her answer first and dragged her downstairs with him not wanting to face Germany or Prussia.

"Well, West. I guess we'll give the other unawesome nations the most surprising and biggest heart attack of their life!" Prussia patted Germany's back cackling crazily. "You agree to this? Brudder, we're bringing a normal person into one of our meetings. What if she exposes our long kept secret to the world!" Germany exclaimed. "Kesesese, oh little brudder! You worry too much! Lose that stick that is way up your ass will yah! I have a feeling she won't tell," Prussia said smiling widely before it disappeared replaced by a serious look on his face that shocked Germany. "I just get this vibe from her that she's not normal, I guess we're not the only ones who is lying." Prussia added.

"How are so sure that she's not normal?" Germany questioned. Prussia had a secretive smile on his lips, "A little bird told me so." Germany rose his brow at his older brother. Prussia sighed then answered, "Did you see those golden and silver jiggly keys on her hips? And that whip that flashed with different color once in awhile?" Germany had a confused look on his face then shook his head indicating as a no. "Was it only me who saw it? You and Italy must have been really distracted by her beauty, that you have not realize the small details of her." Prussia cackles. Germany flushed, "It was not that!" Prussia only smiled wider. "Sure, sure. Anyway, when I was looking at her keys, there was faint lines on the top of the keys. When I got a better view of it, it had the Zodiac signs on them, like: Leo the Lion, Virgo the Virgin, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Aries the Lamb. That was all I could catch. But it makes me wonder, why does she have keys with Zodiacs signs on them?" Prussia trailed off thinking hard.

"This is probably the only time I have seen you this concentrated on something, I'm proud brudder." Germany admitted. Prussia ignored him and was in deep thought when Italy hollered from downstairs for them to come and eat.

"We'll talk about this in a later date," Germany said nodding his head at Prussia before leaving to go downstairs.

"What just are you hiding, Lucy..." Prussia said to himself.

"Who cares, the truth will come out sooner or later."

* * *

After they were done eating dinner, Feliciano and Lucy cleaned up the dirty dishes and the table. They currently were at the sink cleaning the dishes and conversing together whilst the Germanic brothers were off to bed and getting ready for tomorrow.

After that, Feliciano showed Lucy her room and bid her goodnight. Lucy sighed tiredly shrugging her coat off from her shoulders and draped it over the chair nearby and started untying her boot lace. "They seem like good people." Lucy sluggishly turned her head to the side to see her loyal spirit; Leo.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed pulling her boots off from her feet to set them aside. "The silvernette was onto us, he had really keen eyes on details." Leo sighed before walking around the bed to sit next Lucy who was barely awake.

Leo gently pushed her down to the bed and placed the cover to rest Lucy's collar bone. Sleep well, Princess." Leo muttered quietly smiling to himself.

And with that, he was gone in a puff of golden light.

* * *

Lucy awoke with Feliciano at her side dressed in a blue suit. "Buongiorno, Lucy!" Feliciano beamed at her. "G-Good morning, Feliciano." Lucy mumbled still half asleep. "You better get up! It's already 11:25. You should go and get ready soon!" Feliciano chirped happily getting up and trotting to the door and closed it behind him to give her privacy.

Lucy groaned unhappily but nonetheless, she got up from the bed to go the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

She washed her face, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush. A bright light appeared behind her and it was gone. "Princess, I brought your close for you." A monotone voice echoed through the bathroom. "Thank you, Virgo." Lucy yawned and lazily grabbed the clothes and got dressed.

After she was done, she went downstairs into the kitchen to see Ludwig with coffee and reading a newspaper, Gilbert with his head down on the table with a fluffy yellow chick nestled in his hair whom chirped once in awhile, and Feliciano humming a tune while cooking.

She sat down yawning again, "Good morning." Gilbert jerked his head up to look at her. Lucy took notice that he looked sort of grumpy. "Not a morning person?" Lucy asked lacing her hands together and placed her chin on it. "Nope," Gilbert grunted.

"Eat up you guys!" Feliciano chirped again placing plates filled with eggs, sausages, and bacon before them.

"Thank you, Feliciono." The trio chorused together to Feliciano who giggled and took his place by Germany.

They ate in a comfortable silence exception for the chirp that the yellow chick that Gilbert called 'Gilbird' give off.

* * *

After they were done, they set the dishes in the sink and went outside to get inside Germany's car to go to the meeting.

While on the way to the meeting, Lucy watch the scenery flash by, Feliciano bothered Ludwig who kept snapping at him to stop distracting him, and Prussia thumping his hands on his pants in unfamiliar tune.

Once they got there, they walked inside and checked themselves from the front desk.

They were in the elevator waiting for it to take them to their destination. When the elevator opened its doors, Feliciano linked his arms with Lucy.

When they approached the fancy looking oak door, Feliciano dramatically kicked the door causing all the heads from inside to turn to them.

"We brought a friend! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Surprise motherfuckers!" Gilbert cackled slipping an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Everything was silent, it was like a pin drop.

And then chaos ensued.

"WHY DID YOU BRING A WOMAN TO OUR MEETING?!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR WELL KEPT SECRET?!"

"YOU IMBECILE! WE'RE GOING TO BE FOUNDED OUT BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER INTO OUR MEETING!"

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN YOU ARE, MON AMOUR?!"

Every head turned straight to a male who had wavy blonde hair and pretty amethyst eyes. Lucy had to admit he was quite handsome if he hadn't ruined it by wiggly his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and a predatory look in his eyes.

"E-Excuse me?!"

* * *

AH GAWD! They all sound so OOC!

I hoped you liked this chapter!

Please consider on favoring, following, and reviewing this if you hadn't already! It would very much appreciated by me.

Until the next chapter!

Bye, bye! ㈞3


	6. Chapter 6

All the nation's head turned toward France to give him a disbelief look. "Keseses... Do not fear. She won't tell." Gilbert smiled brightly patting Lucy's back. "Oh? And how are you so sure?" Lucy turned to the source of the voice to see that it belonged to an irate blond male that had the most beautiful pairs of green eyes that could put glistening emeralds to shame. And also apparently owned two passively paired of eyebrows.

She cocked her head to the side to look at the scowling no doubt angry handsome blond man. "Have a little faith in me will yah, Eng- I mean Arthur!" Gilbert laughed a bit more obnoxiously then usual eyeing Lucy nervously. Lucy paid no attention to him but instead at the flying bunny that was abnormally green and tiny fairies fluttering around the still scowling blond male. "Why is she staring at me like that?" England questioned raising a brow at the extremely attractive girl that stared blankly at him. "Maybe because she is struck with fear and horror from your two pairs of caterpillar eyebrows, dude!" America burst out laughing at his words. England flushed with anger. "Oh belt up, git!' America in returned only laughed louder making England even madder.

"Fairies... Why are there fairies fluttering around you?" Lucy asked catching the attention of the green mint bunny and the fairies making them fly over to her to start circling around her cheering out "You can see us! You can see us" Lucy only watch them fly around with thin pursed lips. "W-What! You can see them?" England spluttered in shock watching her as she hesitantly patted Flying Mint Bunny's head making him squeal in delight. But to the rest of the world (except Norway and Romania) stood in horror as she patted thin air. "Oh my God! We got another England!" America gasped in horror throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Next thing America knew, Prussia appeared behind him and slapped him at the back of his head, hard. America whined like an wounded dog grabbing the back of his head to nurse it.

"You idiot, aru!" China squealed angrily. 'You're so lucky that she wasn't listening! We'd have been found because of your carelessness, aru!" America rubbed his head gently before turning to Gilbert whom was across the room a death glare. "Well I'm _sorry, _it just slipped out from my mouth, okay? Is it a problem that it just accidently came out?" China shook his head disapprovingly muttering under his breath. Lucy tore her eyes from the fairies to see that everyone was looking intently at her, "Yes?" Lucy asked politely. "Nothing, you're really pretty you know that?" A long haired brunette girl who was wearing a forest green dress and a white apron that was tightly secure around her thin waist. "Thank you, I really appreciated it." Lucy said with a tiny flush on her face for getting complimented on. The girl smiled brightly, "You're welcome, by the way. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry! It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy." Lucy smiled back softly. "The pleasure is all mine to meet you too, Miss Héderváry." Elizabeta laughed merrily shaking her head. "Please, just call me Elizabeta no formality." Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Alright," Elizebeta smiled sitting back in her seat from getting up awhile ago.

"Alright," Ludwig coughed in his hand proceeding to go a find his seat with Italy as Gilbert and Lucy sat on the sidelines as Prussia wasn't a country anymore and because Lucy wasn't even a country. "Now that all of us are here, we shall start the World Meeting, Wang Yao you may go up and present." The said person got up walking up to the podium and readying is things such as getting his slideshow on and making sure his notes were in order so he doesn't mess up.

He looked up again making sure people were looking at him instead of goofing off.

Good.

His eyes slightly flickered to that new girl that had a slight mysterious aura coming off of her. He briefly watched as Gilbert and her was talking which ended with Gilbert laughing and her smiling lightly with a twinkle in her eyes.

He tore his eyes away from them to look at the nations that waited patiently for him to start.

"Let's begin..."

* * *

It has been quite a few hours and Lucy slowly started to noticed many people who were either dozing off, scribbling in their notes such as Italy and that blond male that had magnificent blue eyes that were hidden behind black rimmed glasses, or looking around the room in pure boredom. Awhile ago, Lucy noticed a male that had long wavy blond hair that barely reached his shoulders and he also too have beautiful amethyst eyes hidden behind glasses. That poor thing was being squashed by that larger male who had winter coat on and slight pinkish scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck and a smile presented on his lips; and that boy looked like he was going to die from suffocation! How is that man not notice that he is sitting on another male? Now that she thought of him again, he looked similar to that blond hair man who was engrossed in his scribbling and slurping quite disturbingly on a can of pop. Co_uld they be related? _Lucy thought, they looked strikingly similar but they had differences, such as one was louder and more confident and the other looked meeked and shy. Plus he carries around a cute tiny white polar bear for crying out loud! That must be the most adorable thing she has ever seen!

She snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard shouting, she glanced up to see that the scowling man and the bubbly man from before was nose to nose glaring menacingly at each other. "You got a problem with my idea, Arthur?" He spat out shoving a thumb into the other man's chest. "In matter of fact, I do. Why can't you be more mature and stop acting like a little child cause you're not anymore, your ideas is completely and utterly useless!" Arthur shot back pushing the male away from him. "What have I gone wrong while I raised you, Alfred? You were such a cute and polite child back then!" Alfred's eyes narrowed down in anger. "That was a low blow, dude." He gritted out his hands shaking by his sides glaring at Arthur with so much anger and hatred and Arthur too shot back that same look to Alfred. Everyone shot out from their seats in alarm knowing that this fight was not their silly argument anymore, Lucy saw many people had perplexed faces.

What is was going on?

_Help! _

_Somebody!_

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard echoes of frantic and scared screams of help in her head.

And suddenly an agonizing pain shot through her shoulder, she gritted her teeth in pain slowly touching her shoulder to feel a warm and sticky substance. She lifted her hand up to see blood, what is going on with her now?

She lifted both her hands up to clutch her head when something flashed into her head.

_Building. Buildings crumpling down to rubble. People screaming and running grabbing their younglings and fleeing from this unknown evil force. Children crying and begging for their parents to 'wake up'. _

_Terrible. _

_It hurts..._

_ Everywhere._

_A loud swoosh was heard from the sky that was bloodied and looked evil. People started to push and trample one other as the swooshing sound became more closer. And then a roar echoed through the sky overpowering through the screams of fear, pain, despair, and desperation. _

_The people._

_They were dying._

_And they were hurting her._

_Her counー_

_Help!_

_try wasー_

_Please!_

_Being tornー_

_Mama! Papa! Where are you?_

_Apartー_

_Oh God! Somebody please help?! _

_They needー_

_Tell my wife and kids... that I love... them so much... _

_Me. They need me..._

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing?_

_My country needs me. They need me to assure them that everything will be alright. _

_I need to... _

_Get back._

_To Fiore..._

_My country._

_My sons and daughters, they need me to support them._

_I got to go back._

"I. Hate. You." Lucy snapped her head up as tears welled up in her eye duct. Pain. It was unbearable. She still can hear their screams of agony ringing in her ear like a mantra.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I hate you." Alfred said with a look of coldness in his eyes as he locks eyes with a very shock Arthur. "You're lying right? You can't hate me?" Arthur stuttered as he got close to Alfred shakily touching his cheek before his hand was slapped away by Alfred.

At that point Lucy fell to her knees, drawing the attention of all the nations. She fell to the ground withering in obvious pain while repeatedly saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" under her breath. "Lucy!" Feliciano immediately lunged toward Lucy with a look of worry and concern and panic on his face. "Are you alright? Lucy, come one! Speak to me! Anything!" Shuddery, Lucy looked up at Feliciano with pain and sadness swimming in her brown chocolaty eyes.

"I-I want to go back..." Breathed Lucy tearing up. Feliciano gently wiped away the tears, "Go back to what, Lucy?" He asked brushing away her bangs to see her face clearly. "I want to go back home." She whispered clutching tightly to his wrist.

"Home?"

"Fiore..."

"My nation... that is in trouble..."

Everyone's eyes widen when she finally revealed that she was another nation. But China's eyes are the one that was the widest one of them all.

_No it can't be! But, I thought that nation disappeared?_

"They need me... my people." And with that, Lucy slowly nodded of to sleep from the exhaustion of the pain. "She's bleeding." Feliciano frowned and tore his white dress shirt and opened some of her buttons to show where the injury was. When he found the injury, it was the heart. It bled profusely, "Her capital must have been destroyed... But what is Fiore? Why is that we haven't heard of it?" Feliciano asked out loudly arching his eyebrows in confusion while gently and cautiously dab the wound.

"It's because it disappeared before the country was able to be known to the rest of the world." China said in a hollow voice. "What?" America said in shock. "Yes... I knew Fiore, but it was so long ago. I was just a mere child, a growing nation. I met Fiore. Back at that time when Russia too was still a youngling, she was very powerful. In fact, she was known to be the most largest and still growing nation in the world wide. Before you ask me how is she the most largest nation if she wasn't known to the world yet. The other nations that lived in that time learned a few snip its of her, they seen the map of her entire nation and compared it to other nations. She was the largest of them all. But for some reason, she disappeared. Her whole entire nation and people. There were never to be seen again. No trace of them at all. During that time she gotten a name for herself after she disappeared."

"And what was that?" Prussia asked.

"She was known as the Forgotten Nation..."

* * *

Alright! That's a wrap!

That chapter was actually quite interesting.

I wasn't actually going to make Lucy become a nation. But one of my bestest and I don't care if the isn't a word, friend suggested that I should turn Lucy into a nation and of course the nation of Fiore. And this popped! So if you didn't understand this, the plot was. Long long ago, there was another nation that existed to the world. And that was Fiore of course, and it suddenly disappeared without a trace leaving nothing in their wakes as other nations searched for them. And because of this, the call Fiore as the "Forgotten Nation".

Sorry I sucked at explaining, but hey, at least I tried?

I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was placed on a couch in the lounge room to rest and all the others were surrounding her in a big circle looking nervously down at her.

"What do we do?" Italy asked out, biting his fingers in fear. "Well, we are going to have to wait for her to wake up." China responded wiping a wet cloth on Lucy's forehead when sweat started to appear.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Prussia exclaimed. "Yeah," America admitted with an unusual look of seriousness on his face. "But what caused for her to forget that she was a nation? That's the real question." England said. "Maybe it's because she was thrust into a unfamiliar world, maybe that had locked away her memories." China began theorizing before pausing."But why does she look so much younger? I remember her being an adult, not that she isn't an adult now but she looks much younger than before?" Russia looked at Lucy with a pleasant smile on his face. "Да, maybe when she was thrust into the other world, her whole entire life restarted over again like a switch. So it meansー" Russia trailed off. " She didn't become a nation at all over there, but instead a human." America finished Russia's sentence with his arms crossed. "No, but that can't bー" England protested but stopped when America looked at him with such seriousness in his eyes that a chill crawled up his spine. "Face it, there's no another reason why she could've forgot her memories about her being a nation." America snapped.

Everyone was silent when they heard America.

_He isn't dumb as we thought. He's actually really smart when he wants to be. _

"If you guys are done." Germany coughed in his fist. "We should cooperate with each other until she is awake. I don't think she would want to be awakened by us bickering back and forth like little children." As much some nations wanted to throw out that they aren't fighting like little children, they kept their mouth closed.

After that, a tense aura lingered around them and no one dared try to break it. China stayed by Lucy's side at all time making sure she was alright and seeing if there was signs of her waking up.

England kept glancing at America, who was sitting in a chair near by Lucy with one of his leg draped over the other and seemed to be in deep thought. He couldn't help but look at him with a bit of sadness and hurt as the three words America said to him whispers sinfully in his head over and over again. America didn't mean it, right? Right. He was just doing what he thought was right, after all, America was his little brother. But he can't help but feel as if the words America said were real. He shook his head, _get a hold of yourself, _he internally told himself. Why was he so worked up about this? It may have stung a little bit a LITTLE bit. But why was he such in a turmoil?

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. He didn't mean it, he was just in the heat of anger and just said it out. Yeah. He didn't mean it all..." England doubted himself when he tried to reassure himself. He didn't want to lose America. He didn't want to lose his little brother. He knows that America doesn't think of him as his older brother anymore after the Revolutionary War. But England still see America as a little brother to him.

He just wish he could've have been there for America, when he needed him the most...

But it's too late for it now.

Now it's just a past between them.

A bitter past.

* * *

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_A thirteen year old girl with beautiful golden blonde hair and deep chocolatey eyes that had golden specks in it, quietly but stealthy moved in the woods before ducking under a bush with her eyes locked in her prey that was currently munching on a tuff of fresh green grass. She rose her longbow to aim at the unguarded deer that hadn't notice her yet. She pulled back the string and positioned her feathered arrow to the deer's heart. Her breath was calm but her heart thump erratically, she must be calm. That's what her mentor had told her when she goes out hunting for her tribe. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, once she opens her eyes again she let go of the arrow and it went soaring through the air to pierce the deer's heart. The deer jerk in surprise before slumping over as another arrow pierce through its skin again._

_She made a little whooping sound of success before slinging the longbow over her shoulder and got up from her hiding place to retrieve the carcass. _

_"_Ова е една навистина голема. Доволно голем за да се хранат сите!_" She exclaimed excitedly before trying to lift it up but frown when the deer was too heavy for her to carry back to her tribe. She sighed setting the deer down and put two fingers in her mouth to blow out a loud whistle._

_"_Силвија и Аки!_"_ _Tw__o loud howls responded back to her. She waited patiently before she heard rattling from her under her feet. She looked up just in time to see two big husky dog jump out from the forest. They landed on the ground with a skit before rubbing their side up against her leg. She giggled delightfully before nudging them to the freshly killed deer. She looped a rein over the two huskies head and connected it to a sled. She walked around the dogs who wagged there tail in excitement, to get the deer. She drag half hold the deer and set it in the sled before she too got on the sled and grab the reins._

_"_Одат Силвија и Аки! Земе ни се врати дома!_" She shouted at the hu__skies who bolted right away at her command to take them home. Because it was not winter and was summer. The ground was more bumpy then the smooth snow that she glided right pass. But she didn't care and endured it. She gently brought the rein up then down and soon the huskies picked up their speed although they were being slowed down by the heavy weight of the deer but nonetheless, they were gliding right pass mother nature at a very fast pace. The cool wind of the evening went by her, flinging her hair in different directions but she didn't mind. _

_She loved the nature. It was peaceful and wonderful. Just with her people and entire nation suffice her enough. She didn't need any other nations. A smile broke upon her face when her home appeared from the valley with the sunset set just above the village. She snapped the reins and the huskies lurched forward with power and stamina._

_She only frowned when she saw strange men in her village once she got closer to the village. Dotted figures of people soon appeared but the strange men stood out like a sore thumb among them all with the way they wore. Flashy armors and gleaming swords. Dread filled in her stomach as she spotted a young handsome male with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes that held such fierceness and experience, talking with her mentor. She decided to go to the back to not draw attention to her. Once she gotten to the back she jumped out of the sled in panic. She shushed the huskies and they complied her, sitting on ground sensing her nervousness and dread._

_She hurriedly ran out into the open. "_Ментор! Дали си добро?_" She asked running up to him and hugging him, not caring if she had brought attention on her._

_"_Тоа е во ред, не убавица. Тие не ме боли, не се плашат за мене._ " He reassured her with a smile petting her head like a father would do to its child. _

_The young man looked at her in surprise, before he squatted down, eye level to her. For awhile both of them just stared at each other non of them wanting to break away. He smiled warmly with mirth in his deep dark brown eyes._

_"_Potest Latine loqueris?_" She didn't understood what he said so she only nodded her head slowly indicating a no._

_He frowned at that but smiled once more. "Well, can you speak English?" At that she nodded her rapidly. He smiled at his success, "Can you tell me who you are?" She hesitated because she felt as if something was off about him but stopped when her mentor's hand laid his hand on her shoulder reassuring her. She breathed slowly._

_"M-My name is S-Sun Beauty, or my human name Lucy Hearthlyne, or my Nation's name Fiore." At that his eyes widen in shock and was speechless. _

_But he smiled once again but with a look of fondness and adoration. Lucy blushed at that, feeling a warmth spreading through her body. How cute, the handsome young male bit back a wide smile as the adorable girl glance around nervously, glancing at the Roman soldiers and their sharp swords that gleamed in the dying sun._

_"Well then, you can call Grandpa Rome, or my Nation's name Holy Rome."_

_He grinned widely stretching his hand out for a handshake with Lucy. She bit her bottom lip nervously before letting go of one of her hand that was fisted in her mentor's pants to shakily stretch her quivering hand out to his and slipped her small dainty ones into his rough callous hands._

_"N-Nice to meet you, erー Grandpa Rome." _

* * *

And done!

If you guys are confused of this Italic story, it's all about Lucy's past as when she was a growing nation. And it's not done yet, her past story I mean.

And no, this is not Russian although it has the same texts as it but this is Ancient Macedonian.

But if you enjoyed this please review or favorite or follow because I really appreciate it that people likes reading my stories.

This isn't the best translation in the world cause I got all of this from Google translation so please cut me some slack if some words are weird and out of place.

Ancient Macedonian Translation:

Ова е една навистина голема. Доволно голем за да се хранат сите! = This is a really great. Big enough to feed everybody!

Силвија и Аки! = Sylvia and Ski

Одат Силвија и Аки! Земе ни се врати дома! = Go Sylvia and Aki! Take us back home!

Ментор! Дали си добро? = Mentor! Are you okay?

Тоа е во ред, не убавица. Тие не ме боли, не се плашат за мене. = It's okay, Sun Beauty. They did not hurt me. Do not fear for me.

Latin Translation:

Potest Latine loqueris? = Can you speak Latin?


End file.
